


Oath

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Silver and Gold [14]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Oaths & Vows, Other, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: Alex makes an oath that binds them to MC, not just as her love, but as her Hero. Day 1 of Alex Month: Loyal
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Silver and Gold [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572766
Kudos: 5





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU wherein MC becomes a full goddess at the end of Alex’s route rather than a demigod, and so they choose to become her Hero.

“Kneel,” she says, a gentle command. It’s one word, but it rings with her newfound power, singing to their blood.

They obey, sliding down to their knees in a quick, fluid motion. Looking up at her fills them with the kind of awe reserved only for her; she glitters in the sunlight, golden flecks now present in her eyes. Her smile warms them straight to the bone, pierces through any lingering shadows in their mind.

Everything it took for them to get there, to see her happy at the end of it all, alive and well... it was all worth it. All the anguish, the fight against the other gods, the near-failure that led to her transcending to godhood, not as Hera, but as herself.

It was worth it, to be given the same forevers.

To realize that they had all the time in the world to love one another, to be there and be together and be _happy_.

Alex smiles back at her as she mirrors them, kneeling down, carefully watching for her dress.

Traditionally, it wasn’t meant to happen like this- when a god accepted their Hero, and bound them together, the god never brought themself down to the level of their chosen one. It was symbolic, they would say, for the Hero to rise into the role- literally.

But she kneels with Alex.

They weren’t always on an even playing field, but neither had ever seen the other as lesser than them.

It was only right that they start this part of their journey seeing eye to eye. To rise together, into their new future.

She holds out her hands, and Alex takes them. They can feel her power beneath her skin, flowing out and around them, before it begins to settle, forming a golden thread that wraps down Alex’s arms and over her own.

With a meaningful look to prompt them along, Alex takes a deep breath, and makes their promise.

“Through every good time, and through every bad, I will stand tall by your side. I will never stray from your light, and if I should ever find myself in the dark, then I will know to look inside myself for my direction to follow. My heart and my soul have always been yours, and so I know they carry that same light within them. I will never be lost.”

They squeeze her hands, and she squeezes back. She looks on the verge of tears and they know they must look the same.

“For all that I have ever been, will be. For all that I am in this moment, I am yours, and with all of it, I will protect you.”

There’s a beat of silence, and the rest of the world falls away before they continue.

“And should I fall while doing my duty, I will come again and again, if only so that I might promise you once more. Promise to keep you safe. To love you. To choose you.”

They bow their head then, giving her their respect as they finish their oath.

“ _My_ queen.”

The thread of aura tightens around their arms and hers, searing both briefly as it sinks into their skin, leaving no visible trace behind.

“ _My_ knight,” she says, drawing their gaze back up. They can tell she’s trying not to laugh or cry, but more than anything, they can tell that she’s really and truly happy. “ _My_ Hero.”

She says it so, that all the tension melts from their body and leaves them feeling more whole than they’ve ever been.

“Rise with me.”

They do. With practiced ease, they stand back up in tandem, still holding the other’s hands. When they’re up, the throne room erupts into applause and cheering, Aphrodite loudest of all. Even Zeus claps for them.

The ceremony ends, and Alex can’t help but laugh when their love, their life, their goddess launches herself into their arms, no longer holding back her tears or giddy laughter.

Alex lifts her from the ground and spins her around in their embrace, only stopping when her crown- her true artifact, like their mother’s Heart- is knocked askew. They set her down and fix it, beaming at her all the while. They know they’re crying just as much as she is, but they couldn’t care less.

“I love you,” they say, so quiet that only she can hear.

Their gaze softens when she meets it, and she presses a not-so-quick kiss to their lips. Her answering smile is brilliant, dazzling, and they thank every god that they’ll have that for the rest of their life.

“I love you, too,” she tells them. “Always.”

It’s her own promise to them, and, without a shadow of a doubt-

They believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin or my main @megatraven on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
